Ladies All Across The Mansion
by linzschminz
Summary: Kind of sort of my way-in-the-future sequel to This Is Tiring. The Cooper family gets ready for an event.


**So this idk it's just a thing that I thought of and it's kind of the far in the future sequel to This Is Tiring so yeah bYE**

**Disclaimer: someday I'll own something but for now I'm just sitting her penniless**

**ENJOY?**

The sun had fallen after a regularly warm day in Malibu, but the energy was only getting higher in the Cooper household.

The family of 6- Sonny, Chad, their 4 daughters- were bustling around trying to get ready for a family gathering. Sonny was the first one completely ready and was running around trying to get the 2 little girls (the _spice girls_, Saffron and Sage) situated and on task with the help of the eldest daughter Gemma.

Chad was being as helpful as ever, laying on the bed scrolling through Flitter.

"Are you ever gonna finish getting ready?" Sonny stopped and caught a glimpse of her husband relaxing.

"I've got time," He gestured over to the master-bathroom-turned-salon where Gemma was curling the 2 little girls' hair.

"You better look nice," She tossed a throw pillow that landed on Chad.

"Always do," He flashed a peace sign and simultaneous giggles erupted from the crowded bathroom.

Sonny laughed along and went back into the bathroom to check on the progress of the makeshift cut-and-curl, "How's it going, ladies?"

"Good," Gemma said with a bobby pin in her mouth.

"Mommy!" Sage gasped, "You are so pretty!"

Sonny snuck a glance at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white jumpsuit, and her normally curled black hair was straight. It was a change from her usual black outfits, which is likely what triggered such a reaction.

The mother grinned and kissed her daughter's head, trying not to ruin the curls, "You're _prettier_."

"Mommy, what about me?" Saffron chimed in, fishing for a compliment.

Sonny kissed the other little girl, "You're beautiful," She looked up at the eldest daughter who was smiling and ready for her own compliment, a trait that each of the girls had received from, who else, their father, "Gemma's ok, I guess," Sonny shrugged and they all giggled again.

Gemma laughed off the comment and turned her attention back to her sisters, "Is Maddie almost ready?"

"I don't know," Sonny's face suddenly scrunched up, realizing that she hadn't seen the 2nd daughter in a couple of hours. She walked back out to the bedroom where Chad was still lounging, "Have you seen Maddie?"

"Nope," Chad popped the "p" and waited for Sonny's response. She said nothing, and it took him only 4 seconds to figure out what she expected, "I'll go see what she's up to," He rolled off the bed.

"Thank you," Sonny's voice got higher and she smiled in victory.

The blonde walked through the hallway, noting the noise from the master room becoming much quieter as he neared Maddie's room.

Maddie Cooper labeled herself as the most different among her siblings. She had dark hair, whereas her other sisters had lighter, blonder hair; she was the only one with brown eyes in lieu of the family trademark blue; and she had a knack for quieter situations and activities. Maddie had always been a bit more reserved, but headstrong nonetheless. She was probably the closest to a favorite child that Chad could pick. Not that he would ever say that aloud.

He knocked lightly on the door and was greeted with a soft, "Come in."

He walked in and made sure to close the door to block out the excessive noise from across the house, "Hey Mad-" he caught a glimpse of his daughter and stopped mid-sentence.

"What?" The dark-haired teen's face dropped, "Is my dress stupid? God, I _knew_ it looked dumb. Why did I even-?"

"_Holy crap_, Mad," Chad grinned, "You look just like your mom when she was 17."

Maddie looked down at her dress and pet her hair, "You really think?"

"Couldn't look more like her if you tried," Chad slowly turned around and immediately yelled for Sonny down the hallway.

Faint footsteps could be heard within seconds as the mother padded through the house towards the call.

"Watch this," Chad winked at his daughter, knowing the exact reaction that was about to take place.

"You summoned?" Sonny stepped into the room and took her turn to gasp, "_Maddie_."

Chad smiled, "Doesn't she look like-"

"Me when I was..." Sonny trailed off.

"17," Chad finished. He remembered it like it was yesterday, not 20 years previous.

Sonny whipped out her phone, "I'm sending this to Tawni."

"She'll like my shoes," Maddie gazed down at her feet and commented quietly.

Sonny snapped the picture, "She'll think you look freakin gorgeous," she went to hug her daughter.

Maddie accepted the embrace and even, for once, hugged back.

"Wait, mom," Maddie pulled back and went to grab a perfume bottle from her vanity, "Can you remind me what the order is for perfume?"

"Of course," Sonny took the bottle and sprayed twice on Maddie's wrist. The daughter followed her mother's steps as the father gazed on at his two favorites. Still, _not that he'd ever tell._

He sauntered out of the room, heading back towards the master bedroom to finish getting ready for the evening. He didn't realize it, but only the two girls in the room actually heard him humming "Brown Eyed Girl" to himself.

**YOUUUU MYYYYYY brown eyed giiiirl**

**Dat me song.**

**^^grammar on point**

**I have nothing else fun to say SHA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA TI DAAAAA**

**-Linz**


End file.
